


От механоида к механоиду

by Boread



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Original Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вселенная G1. Дистаута, штурмана с пиратского корабля "Цитадель", забрасывает на забытую Праймусом планетку другой расы механоидов, когда-то славившуюся на всю вселенную. Штурману предстоит выяснить, что же сгубило этот мир.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютно оригинальная история по миру Трансформеров.  
> Мир Трансформеров и идея принадлежат Хасбро, Дистаут - мне, Шэллдаун и вся команда Цитадели, а также сюжет о трансформерах-пиратах и их планете Кайдре - Sillshhart.

  
_Мы заплатим за прогресс, как обычно, — головою.  
Алькор_.

Вокруг было темно. Вокруг было бесконечно тихо.  
Небольшой зелёно-синий шаттл чуть качнул крыльями, корректируя курс, чтобы уж точно обогнуть одинокий астероид, летящий в его сторону под острым углом, но его системы сделали эту корректировку на автомате.  
Мысли шаттла были далеки от непосредственно окружающего его пространства, благо отточенные рефлексы это позволяли. Мысли его кружились вокруг планеты Кайдра-6, пиратской вотчины, где ровно через полтора мегацикла по Кибертронскому времени его маршрут должен был пересечься с маршрутом небезызвестного на самой Кайдре, да и во многих квадрантах вокруг серебристого красавца-крейсера под названием "Цитадель".  
Полусамовольный отпуск Дистаута подходил к концу, и капитан крейсера Шэллдаун, ещё более известный в вольных нейтральских кругах, нежели его корабль, высказал пожелание, наконец, улицезреть на "Цитадели" её главного навигатора. Нагулявшийся по нескольким звёздным системам штурман весьма поприветствовал идею начальства и сам же предложил капитану встретиться в наиболее оптимальной точке космического пространства, объединявшей вот уже которую тысячу ворнов самых разных механоидных и биомеханоидных нелегалов. Шэллдаун согласился: захваченную в последнем рейсе добычу надо было реализовать, а где же это сделать, как не на основной пиратской стоянке, - и задал время встречи.  
И всё было бы как по маслу – Дистауту, по совместительству космическому грузовому шаттлу, не составило бы труда за четыре орбитальных цикла добраться до Кайдры, ещё и опередив капитана с кораблём, если бы не непредвиденные обстоятельства. Шаттл издал вокодером вздох.  
Непредвиденные обстоятельства были, что логично, непредвиденны.  
Дистаут никак не ожидал, что с небольшой, не заселённой по официальным данным планетки J-C100, мимо которой пролегал его курс, за ним увяжется стайка трансформеров-голодранцев. Преследователи его, несмотря на ободранность и не слишком высокие ТТХ, благодаря стайности имели преимущество перед одиноким шаттлом. Подобные механоиды, давно и безвозвратно сжегшие свои логические контуры неочищенным топливом с ядовитыми примесями, готовы были на всё, лишь бы добыть ещё немного кредиток на новую порцию отравы. В том числе, и на примитивное раздирание попавшегося им в руки механоида на запчасти для продажи.  
Такая участь Дистаута отнюдь не прельщала, поэтому ему пришлось отстреливаться от одних нападающих и одновременно сдерживать своими лазерными лучами других, пытавшихся зайти к нему с флангов и хвоста. Бой был быстрым и активным: Дистаут истратил половину запасов топливных баков, но таки обратил в бегство трусливых меха-наркоманов, сделавших ставку на свою численность и не ожидавших, что с виду мирный грузовой шаттл сможет оказать сопротивление.  
Улетая из квадранта треклятой планетки, штурман ускорился, навёрстывая упущенное время.  
Однако вскоре проверка систем показала, что ускоряться шаттл поторопился и, более того, его сил даже при средней скорости хватит не более чем на два орбитальных цикла. А это означало, что он не просто не долетит до Кайдры в срок – он вообще не долетит до Кайдры.  
Конечно, если бы речь шла о какой-нибудь другой механоидной планете, имело смысл бы при максимальном приближении к её системе лечь на дрейф и послать сигнал бедствия – авось бы кто и подобрал. Однако это была Кайдра, а значит, его бессилием мог воспользоваться без зазрения совести кто угодно, начиная от таких же голодранцев, как на него напали у J-C100, и кончая кайдрианскими квинтессонами, которые точно будут не прочь поиметь бесплатный материал для своих опытов.  
И вот тогда бы его вряд ли сумел кто-то спасти. Даже если этот кто-то прошёл сквозь огонь, воду и медные трубы и был легендой среди пиратов. Даже если этот кто-то был бы готов на всё, лишь бы не потерять _ещё одного_ из своих…  
"Эх, капитан, капитан… – грустно подумал Дистаут, обозревая бесконечное тёмное пространство, испещрённое яркими и тусклыми мерцающими звёздами. - Дурак твой штурман, от чесс-слово… Нашёл, где вляпаться, шо называется, старый дундук", - ругнулся он на себя за свою безголовость.  
Шаттл ещё раз, словно на что-то надеясь, проверил и так известные ему от дентопластин собственные характеристики, сделал расчёты остававшихся запасов энергии, координат и расстояний. Самое противное было, что и с самой Цитаделью ему не связаться: мощности систем шаттла не хватило бы, чтобы достичь её антенн с такого расстояния. А сами цитадельцы хватятся его не раньше, чем через шесть орбитальных циклов. Слишком высокая вероятность, что будет уже поздно…  
Дистаут снова вздохнул вокодером. Выход у него был и только один: постараться дотянуть до ближайшей цивилизованной и хоть относительно дружественной планеты, где оказалось бы хоть относительно сносное для его систем топливо.  
Штурман проверил свои карты и после внимательного осмотра обнаружил небольшую планету в зоне досягаемости. Он прикинул расстояние до её звёздной системы – топлива вполне хватало.  
Перепроверив данные, Дистаут повеселел: похоже, всё было не так уж плохо! Если ему удастся там хорошенько подзаправиться, то маханёт он на Кайдру со всех двигателей и опоздает не на такое уж критичное время, чтобы капитан с остальными кинулись его искать со всех ног и двигателей. Разве что один яркий оранжевый джет из команды "Цитадели" попереживать успеет… Ну да ничего, улыбнулся себе штурман, конкретно ентому джету он шо-нить да притаранит в подарок. Дистаут слегка одёрнул себя, когда перед его мысленным взором нарисовалось серебристое лицо Кейгена с ясной голубой оптикой и мягкой улыбкой.  
"Раненько, штурман, раненько размечталсси…" – попенял он самому себе, но не стал пытаться заглушить радостное мерцание искры.  
Развернувшись и включив форсаж, зелёно-синий шаттл ускорился, стремясь проникнуть сквозь чёрную мглу, как делал уже тысячи, тысячи раз.

***

О планете, на которую Дистаут взял курс, известно было мало. Небольшая звёздная система всего с тремя планетами, где жизнь завелась только на одной, да к тому же исключительно привнесённая: когда-то её нашла и колонизировала одна из механоидных рас. А потом с ней что-то случилось, и численность её населения стала неуклонно сокращаться, другие расы принимали беженцев. Что было тому причиной, в файлах Дистаута не значилось, ну а слухи, конечно, ходили самые разные как по красочности, так и по содержанию – в зависимости от таланта рассказчиков.  
В общем и целом, живым там кто-то должен был остаться. А там уж разберёмся на месте, решил Дистаут.  
Обменявшись сообщениями с космопортом и получив разрешение на посадку, штурман стал снижаться, замедляя ход, на пустынную площадку – судя по всему, для малогабаритных кораблей. Трансформировавшись по приземлении, шаттл огляделся и направился к выходу с площадки.  
У лифта на нижние этажи два серьёзных механоида осмотрели его на предмет вооружения. Внешнего оружия Дистаут не носил, однако, почему-то из подкорпусных зон охранники проверили только его предплечья, где находились только безобидные лазерные захваты, и не стали проверять остальные, ограничившись внешним осмотром. Дистаут мысленно удивился такому странному подходу – несмотря на то, что раса конкретно этих механоидов была абсолютно нетрансформируема, это ведь не исключало встроенного оружия у других рас, для которого те же трансформеры давно научились использовать практически любую часть корпуса. Однако, спорить он не стал и молча вошёл в лифт.  
В маленькой и скромненькой будке КПП на выходе с космопорта, где надо было зарегистрироваться, прежде чем попасть в город, сидел механоид. Ссутулившийся, неброских блёкловатых цветов и небольшого размера – подойдя поближе, Дистаут с явным трудом, а потом уже с удивлением признал в нём фемку. Однако, своего удивления постарался не показать – ну не обижать же загодя незнакомку.  
\- Здорово, красавица! – улыбнулся штурман во все дентопластины, широко и очаровательно, хлопнув ладонями по нижней части открытого окошка будки. – Хде тут у тебя штампики-подписи по прибытии ставить-получать?  
Фем посмотрела на него каким-то пустым, отсутствующим взглядом, бледно, по-дежурному улыбнулась и кивнула. Затем набрала команды у себя на терминале и выдала штурману инфопластину с текстом приветствия, небольшой анкетой и правилами пребывания на планете. Дистаут, заполнив её, подписался своим личным кодом и передал её обратно.  
\- Приветствуем Вас на планете Зест, - сообщила контролёр настолько ровным тоном, что он порядком засомневался, а не с дроидом ли говорит. Однако фем тут же нахмурилась, мотнула головой – и штурман только теперь заметил на её шее странное восьмиугольное энергокольцо под самым шлемом, на котором замигали светодиоды.  
\- Ты как, в порядке? – кивнул ей Дистаут, удивлённо дёрнув оптогранями на её реакцию. Фем как-то испуганно мерцнула на него оптикой, нервно щёлкнув по инфопластине, которую так и держала в руке, и та положительно пискнула, выделив из себя маленький чип временной регистрации.  
\- Благодарю, со мной всё нормально, - несколько напряжённо произнесла она и снова вежливо улыбнулась, передавая чип. – Вы можете идти. Приятного времяпрепровождения на нашей планете.  
Дистаут неопределённо хмыкнул, бросив на неё ещё один недоумённый взгляд. Ну в порядке так в порядке, ей виднее. Хотя по ней это явно трудно было сказать… Шаттл пожал плечом и отлепился от будки, направляясь в город. Первым делом в его списке таки значилось топливо, ну а фемочки – а фемочки потом.  
Штурман ухмыльнулся: впрочем, если фемочки получатся в процессе первого, он был бы отнюдь не против…

***

Шоссе от местного космодрома было небольшим, но длинным, оно врезалось в самую сердцевину города и, чем дальше, тем больше обрастало разными постройками, зданиями. Дабы разведать всё обстоятельнее, а заодно не пугать местное нетрансформирующееся население своими умениями и не привлекать к себе внимание, Дистаут решил прогуляться пешком до торговых районов. Благо космопорт находился в пределах городской черты.  
И, пока штурман шёл по окраине, среди предположительно жилых районов, ему, как это ни странно, не встретилось ни одного живого механоида. Впрочем, ветхость самих районов заставляла сомневаться в том, что они действительно обитаемы.  
Когда же он приблизился к центру, то картина стала меняться довольно резким и удивительным образом. Здания вокруг вдруг перестали выглядеть такими заброшенными, как раньше, хотя жилых уже почти не встречалось, а народу значительно прибавилось.  
Через несколько кликов штурман добрался до оживлённого места, судя по всему, какого-то делового района. Вокруг было полным-полно механоидов: они все быстро двигались куда-то, будто появляясь и исчезая прямо на оптике в переплетениях улиц, отходивших от главного проспекта. И в первый момент Дистаут поразился – значит, официальные данные были ошибочны, и Зест процветала?.. Но почему тогда город так ветх и пуст едва ли не наполовину?  
Но потом нейтрал присмотрелся и заметил, что механоиды вокруг не просто двигаются: все они появляются, проходят едва ли несколько десятков метров до какой-то цели – дверей в то или иное здание – и исчезают за ними, выходят обратно и снова бесследно исчезают.  
\- Ого. Да тут, похоже, народ массовую телепортацию изобрёл, - пробормотал себе Дистаут, вертя головой туда-сюда в поисках вывесок, сообщающих о заведении, где можно было бы пополнить свои оскудевшие запасы.  
Несколько раз механоиды появлялись прямо рядом со штурманом, у него под носом, но никто не обращал на него внимания и, удивительное дело, не сталкивался с ним. Он ещё разок огляделся, но вокруг действительно, судя по всему, были исключительно офисы и предприятия, и тянулись они далеко вперёд. Дистаут задумчиво поскрёб аудиосенсор. Пожалуй, всё же лучше было спросить какого-то местного, чем и дальше тыкаться наугад во все стороны.  
Шаттл глянул направо-налево, пытаясь выцепить взглядом подходящего механоида среди всей этой суеты.  
\- Эй, паря!.. Звиняйте, Вы не подскажете… Многоуважаемая фем, прошу проще… К-хм. Мех, будь другом, скажи… Да шо такое-то, а! – не выдержал шаттл, всплеснув руками. Создавалось ощущение, что его игнорировало прямо-таки всё население! Наконец, он крепко сцапал за плечо серо-красного механоида, который приостановился рядом с ним, явно готовый исчезнуть, и несильно, но настойчиво тряханул. – Из-вините!  
Зестовец удивлённо обернулся, мигнув на него визором, словно Дистаут был призраком.  
\- Извините, товарищ по конструкции, - продолжил шаттл уже мягче, улыбнувшись, - Вы мне не подскажете, хде тут можно приличным топливом подзаправиться? – он приотпустил плечо механоида и огляделся рассеянно на всю окружающую суматоху. – А то у вас тута ну сам шарк ногу сломит!.. Болт поймёшь, хде, шо и куды…  
Силуэт серо-красного зестовца вдруг быстро замерцал, несмотря на руку Дистаута, крепко держащую его плечо, заставив штурмана порядком обомлеть.  
\- От…пустите, - пробормотал механоид. – Вы нарушаете… транс-траекторию.  
Дистаут выпустил его плечо и только тут заметил на шее у зестовца такое же энергокольцо, как и у фем-контролёра в космопорте, которое прям-таки заходилось истеричным разноцветным мерцанием. Однако, стоило механоиду освободиться, мерцание поуспокоилось, замедляя частоту, и он тут же исчез. Оставшийся снова не у дел Дистаут ошеломлённо смотрел ему вслед.  
\- Оставь их, за ними бесполезно гнаться, - раздался рядом печальный хрипловатый голос, и шаттл обернулся.  
Прямо за его плечом стоял невысокий по трансформерским меркам, метров в семь, механоид, довольно крупный и с какой-то невнятной сероватой окраской, чем-то снова сильно напомнивший Дистауту фем на КПП. Механоид выглядел усталым, явно повидавшим жизнь, и на его широкой шее было такое же энергокольцо, как и у остальных, отличавшееся только тем, что светодиоды на нём не горели.  
\- Ты инопланетный? – продолжил механоид, глядя на него ровной полоской визора.  
Дистаут кивнул, обрадованный, что ему наконец-то нашлось с кем перекинуться словом.  
\- Ага, из трансформеров. Залетел тут к вам по случайности, приятель. Баки у меня подсохли, а в дальний перелёт надо ну позарез прямо, - приветливо улыбнулся шаттл. – От, хотел у народа поинтересоваться, хде б подзаправиться, а у вас тут все занятые ну по самое не могу, я вижу.  
\- Да, - покивал головой серый зестовец. – Занятые… А топливо тут у нас на Зесте недешёвенькое, чтобы ты знал, особенно за инопланетную валюту. Пойдём, путешественник. Покажу тебе одно место поскромнее, - механоид посмотрел снова на Дистаута, и взгляд его визора показался каким-то потухшим. – Спешить-то мне, в отличие от этих всех, - он кивнул на деловитый народ вокруг, - всё равно некогда.  
По некоторому раздумью Дистаут кивнул на предложение.  
\- Ну пойдём, шо ль.  
На риск шаттл с лёгкой искрой махнул рукой. Как будто впервой. Если он и попал несудьбиною на какого мелкого криминального элемента, пытающегося заманить его в свой притон, то сил защититься и свалить подальше ему ещё хватит, а там… А там ужо посмотрим, как и куда.  
Зестовец кивнул, не обратив внимания на задержку в ответе, и, развернувшись, побрёл неспешно к одной из боковых улиц. Дистаут догнал его, идя рядом и чуть позади, приноровив к его поступи шаг.  
\- Меня зовут Кей-нон, - ровным тоном сообщил механоид, не поднимая от дороги опущенного взгляда.  
\- Рад познакомиться, приятель, - улыбнулся штурман, заодно с интересом приглядываясь к окружающему. – А я Дистаут.  
\- Подходящее обозначение для путешественника, - чуть усмехнулся механоид, хотя шаттл и несколько не понял, о чём он. – И откуда же ты, трансформер Дист-аут? – спросил он, как-то непривычно произнося имя шаттла.  
Штурман задумался, каким же будет наиболее корректным ответ в его случае. Да, конечно, он был трансформером. Но собран он был даже не на самом Кибертроне, а на одной из подвластных кибертронцам планет. Удалённый рубеж, с коего Дистаут, сколько себя помнил, мечтал сбежать. И, наконец, сбежал – как только развернулась новая масштабная война между двумя кибертронскими знаками. А после того… После того и вовсе стал вольным перекати-полем, нигде не задерживался надолго – ни на какой планете, ни на каком корабле, до тех пор, пока не попал в пираты под командованием Шэллдауна. И с того момента чаще всего как раз и пребывал на борту "Цитадели", бороздя вместе с её неугомонным капитаном просторы вселенной. Из планет же чаще всего они бывали на той самой пиратской Кайдре-6, на которую ему так срочно сейчас было надобно. И хотя он лично, Дистаут, не считал её своим домом родным, но, по крайней мере, она указывала на его истую нейтральность и сферу, так сказать, деятельности.  
\- Я-то? Да с Кайдры, пожалуй, буду, - отозвался, наконец, штурман, решив не уточнять номера последней. Всё-таки его пиратство было не тем занятием, которым можно было бы без оглядки похвастаться на чужой планете, о внутреннем законодательстве и внешней политике которой он имел столь смутные представления.  
Кей-нон приподнял голову, искоса глянув на него.  
\- Долго думал, - заметил зестовец, но расспрашивать далее корректно не стал.  
Дистаут неопределённо хмыкнул, пожав плечом. Как раз его, нейтральскую искру, такое отсутствие привязанности к какому-либо месту вполне устраивало. У него был капитан, у него был его верный Кейген, у него была команда забубённых приятелей, с которыми он мог и высокозаряженного тяпнуть, и в любую вселенскую дыру сунуться, - что ж ещё нужно пирату для счастья?..

***

Заведение, куда зестовец привёл Дистаута, было громковатым, с пёстрой вывеской, но явно без больших претензий, как и обещал Кей-нон. Последний, остановившись неподалёку от двери, где стоял сумрачный охранник, и указав на вывеску, обернулся к штурману.  
\- Вот, иноземец, довёл тебя, как и обещал. А дальше не могу составить тебе компанию, ты уж не сердись, - зестовец снова бегло глянул визором в лицо Дистауту и пожал плечами. – Мне-то там забывать нечего.  
Дистаут ещё раз окинул взглядом своего проводника, заметив заскорузлые зазубрины на его шлеме, потёртые суставы, потрескавшуюся изоляцию проводов. Он вспомнил и то, что это был единственный зестовец, кто согласился ему помочь. Но вот лишних кредитов, похоже, у Кей-нона явно недоставало.  
\- Э-геее, - качнул головой штурман и широко улыбнулся. – Раз уж тебе и спешить некуда, как ты сам сказал, то пойдём-ка, приятель, вместе обмочим трубопровода. Ужо кубиком-другим и тебя угостить смогу, несмотря на эту вашу дороговизну. А ты мне заодно расскажешь, как у вас тут на Зесте житьё-бытьё, да что за ошейники такие у вас народ таскает, - он подмигнул Кей-нону.  
Зестовец посмотрел на него задумчиво, нахмурившись, бросив заодно взгляд и на охранника, но потом кивнул и добавил:  
\- Ну что ж, пойдём, если приглашаешь, Дист-аут.  
Охранник на входе задержал их, вглядываясь внимательно, но, видимо, удовлетворившись видом Дистаута и продемонстрированным им чипом, пропустил обоих.  
Они сели за столик у стенки, неподалёку от яркой фем за стойкой, которой штурман не преминул послать очаровательную улыбку.  
Цены тут и впрямь оказались немалые, и Дистаут, махнув широко рукой: “Эх-ма, гуляем на последние отпускные!” – заказал себе более-менее подходящее топливо двойной очистки. Кей-нон скромно ограничился самым недорогим в единичной порции.  
\- Ты вот путешествуешь много, Дист-аут, - обратился к нему зестовец, когда официант, чьё энергокольцо мерцнуло несколько раз, пока он фиксировал заказ, отошёл к стойке. – Расскажи, как оно там, в галактике-то, что творится? – в полоске визора Кей-нона мелькнула тень интереса, задержалась там ненадолго.  
\- Да как… - шаттл улыбнулся, пожав плечами. – Живут все, как умеют. Война меж двумя знаками трансформеров Кибертрона, вона, до сих пор идёт. Порой и по нам, нейтральной стороне, задевает, хотя большей частью им не до нас: всё между собой в шахматы играют, кто у кого какой квадрант отнимет в ближайший звёздный цикл. Федераты пока тихушничают, но вот с ними нам лучше не пересекаться, - штурман крякнул, предусмотрительно не став уточнять, как именно они обычно пересекались с федератами. Мало ли, какие у Зеста с Федерацией договорённости… - Квинты по углам заныкались, в том числе, и у нас на планете, об их собсной тоже толком ничего не слыхать. А остальные не так, шоб особенно светилися.  
Кей-нон, внимательно слушавший его, кивнул.  
\- О трансформерской масштабной войне я слыхал ещё давно, когда тут у нас было посвободнее, но не думал, что она идёт до сих пор… - им принесли заказ, и зестовец умолк до тех пор, пока официант снова не отошёл, а затем заговорил на два тона ниже. – А с Седьмой межгалактической Федерацией у нас есть отдалённые отношения. Но в последнее время, - он чуть запнулся, - граница с большим трудом пропускает официальных лиц откуда бы то ни было. Даже удивительно, что она осталась открытой для таких свободных путешественников, как ты, - с долей удивления протянул он, и вот это Дистауту уже не понравилось.  
Штурман в который раз уже вспомнил фем-пограничницу – и то, как та быстро, без проверки данных пропустила его, вспомнил охранников со старыми детекторами, которые даже не подумали, что оружие могло бы находиться (и находилось, собственно говоря) отнюдь не только в предплечьях, как было по старинке, ещё в начале Третьей войны. Дистаут медленно, глядя в одну точку, сделал длинный глоток из непривычной округлой вытянутой ёмкости. Получается, ему очень повезло, что его пустили на планету легально – и это было чистого энергона случайность.  
И проверять эту случайность на прочность следовало очень осторожно.  
\- Скажи-ка, приятель, так а что с этими вашими – как, бишь, их? – мерцающими ошейниками? – и сам уже понизил голос Дистаут.  
Кей-нон слышимо, с подхрипом, шурхнул вентсистемой. Поболтал топливо в своей ёмкости, а потом с некоторыми запинками стал рассказывать.  
\- Наверное, этого нет в твоих файлах, Дист-аут… Но когда-то на Зест был мощнейший научный центр. Мы были богатой, развитой цивилизацией… - визор Кей-нона подёрнулся дымкой воспоминаний. - И однажды наука Зеста выдала беспрецедентную идею – возможность использования подпространства для почти мгновенного перемещения, то есть… - визор зестовца притемнился, будто он пытался вспомнить забытое слово, - телепортацию, как это везде называют, но для всех и каждого. Причём, перемещение ограничивалось не несколькими километрами, а было возможно по всей поверхности планеты. Для этого была изобретёна практичная и удобная штука – транс-энергокольцо, - он указал на свою шею, своё потухшее кольцо. – Оно соединялось напрямую с процессором обладателя, руководя перемещением всего корпуса единовременно. И многие обрадовались, конечно, ведь это создавало такое удобство! – почти полностью исчезали затраты сил и времени на перемещение из одного места в другое. Конечно, простым зестовцам это очень понравилось.  
Штурман задумчиво отвёл оптику в сторону. Вот оно, значит, как. Видимо, всем расам это было в той или иной мере свойственно – изменять свою жизнь в попытке улучшения. И если его раса додумалась до того, чтобы превращать самих себя в транспорт и оборудование любого назначения, то эта раса действительно смогла изобрести массовую телепортацию, как он и полагал. Но всё же, что случилось с ней?..  
Кей-нон, между тем, увлекался своим рассказом всё больше, и Дистаут прислушался снова.  
\- Но в один несчастливый солар одному учёному, м-хм… - он запнулся, - Аст-саю, да, пришло в голову, что эту технологию можно ещё больше усовершенствовать, - зестовец снова вздохнул, отпив от своей ёмкости. – Аст-сай, конечно, хотел улучшить жизнь зестовцев, среди которых так популярна стала новинка, - тут механоид, тревожно бликанув визором, понизил голос больше. – Но на самом деле открыл дорогу в хаос. В общем-то, он озвучил то, что лежало на поверхности, если учесть возможности кольца-транспортатора.  
\- И шо ж он такого сообразил? – с любопытством спросил Дистаут. Не то, чтобы он хорошо разбирался во всяких "научностях", но вот поэкспериментировать, поупражняться в работе руками там-сям любил. Да что там любил – у него вся каюта на "Цитадели" была завалена такими результатами экспериментов и поделками.  
Кей-нон в ответ ему улыбнулся грустно и ностальгически.  
\- Он предположил, что можно соединить эффект замедления и убыстрения времени на поверхности планеты, - тот, который получается, если двигаться по или против вращения планеты, и возможность сверхбыстрого перемещения по её поверхности, - пояснил зестовец. - И таким образом мы смогли опережать время – или оказываться в нескольких местах одновременно. Дело оставалось только за тем, чтобы энергокольцо смогло рассчитывать необходимую скорость перемещение и время задержки на каждом месте, а это было сделать уже не трудно. Вон, посмотри…  
Кей-нон указал на ту самую фем у барной стойки, которой Дистаут улыбнулся на входе. Фемка теперь выглядела иначе, и создавалось ощущение, что она меняется прямо на глазах… в прямом смысле.  
\- Что это с ней? – спросил штурман, удивлённо смотря, как её обшивка меняет цвет на более пёстрый, как на ней появляются какие-то новые детали корпуса.  
Приглядевшись хорошенько, он заметил ещё и то, что она, вся её фигура будто мерцала – ровно с той же частотой, с которой обновлялся её корпус.  
\- Всё просто, Дист-аут, - отозвался зестовец. – Она не только пьёт энергон здесь, но и сидит, вероятно, в каком-то тьюнинг-салоне, а так же на двух или трёх рабочих местах… Для того, чтобы транспортиться по салонам, нужны приличные деньги, - вяло усмехнулся он.  
Штурман молча приложился к топливной ёмкости. Теперь было понятно и то, почему на него никто не обращал внимание, и то, почему так взволновался остановленный им на шоссе механоид… Да он, похоже, по незнанию едва не устроил зестовцу аварию локального масштаба.  
\- Шо ж получается, у вас тута всё население бесконечные круги по планете наматывает? – выдал, наконец, шаттл, во всю оптику глядя вокруг. И только тут заметил, как часто косятся в их сторону другие посетители бара, как нехорошо поглядывает на них бармен из-за стойки.  
Дистаут кинул взгляд на своё топливо: осталось совсем немного. И, судя по всему, как только они допьют, им лучше уходить. А ему конкретно – так вообще улетать отсюда, с планеты. Кей-нон же, напротив, настолько увлёкся разговором и своим рассказом, что практически ничего вокруг не замечал.  
\- Нет, - качнул головой он в ответ штурману, - не бесконечные. Когда начинается анти-солар, везде активируются зоны запрета транспортации. Да и в солар места транспортации лимитированы, на территориях, имеющих достаточную значимость, стоят запреты. Это всё ради безопасности – как только технология распространилась, преступный мир откликнулся мигом. Но хуже всего, Дист-аут, было другое… Хуже всего было то, что властьдержащие возымели власть над каждым простым механоидом.  
Взгляд Кей-нона замер на одной точке на столе, он говорил прерывисто, будто через силу. Дистаут посмотрел на него сочувственно, понимая, что на него эта система оказала прямейшее воздействие.  
\- Они сделали использование энергокольца обязательным, завязав на него всё: работу, досуг, финансовый поток. Без активированного кольца тебя не возьмут никуда, ты не сможешь получить заработанное, не сможешь даже проникнуть куда бы то ни было. И… Были бунты, были восстания, попытки взломать и сдёрнуть эти, как ты их назвал, ошейники. Границы закрылись именно тогда. Но всё это было подавлено, - покачал головой Кей-нон над своим пустым кубом. –А потом – потом просто стали создавать новых механоидов прямо со встроенными энергокольцами, через которые шли основные сигналы – и всё. Все пути были перекрыты.  
Кей-нон поднял на него подрагивающий бликами визор.  
\- Все, понимаешь, Дист-аут?.. И тех, кто не выдерживает в итоге такой гонки, тех, чей механизм уже не может выполнять свою работу, или же тех, чей процессор начинает выдавать сбои, не справляться с такой бешеной нагрузкой… Тех просто отключают, Дист-аут. Мы вымираем… Но никто не хочет этого признавать – от страха за жизнь или от довольства собственной.  
Штурман смотрел на Кей-нона уже во всю оптику. Так вот чего так испугалась контролёр на КПП!.. Он нечаянно своим вопросом указал ей на возможный сбой, а значит, и необходимость отключения. Да-а… Успел он натворить тут дел, ничего не скажешь. Вроде и старался вести себя скромно – а вона как вышло.  
\- А после этого энергии хватает на солар или два. Гораздо проще произвести нового механоида, чем пытаться что-то сделать со старыми, - тихо, совсем тихо закончил Кей-нон и поднял лицо, улыбнувшись штурману. – Ты продлил мне функционирование. Спасибо.  
Дистаут мягко улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Таким нефункционалам, как мы, и прибавляют частицу "-нон", - кисло усмехнулся зестовец.  
\- Господа, будьте любезны заплатить за топливо и покинуть наше заведение, - внезапно раздался над ними строгий голос. – Иначе я буду вынужден вызвать мехаконтроль!  
Штурман быстро поднял взгляд. Похоже, они всё-таки успели намозолить окружающим оптику. Над ними, возле стола, возвышался крупный механоид, прожигая их своим визором. За его плечом маячил официант, а вокруг на них смотрели с любопытством и опаской.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Штурман предпочёл не спорить, введя длинный номер кредит-карты в подставленную пластину и подтвердив его подписью. Он поднялся из-за стола, беря под руку испуганно сжавшегося Кей-нона, оглядывающегося и только сейчас, похоже, понявшего, что слишком много наговорил.  
\- Пойдём, приятель.  
Проследив за ними прищуренным визором до двери, хозяин заведения кивнул охраннику. Тот кивнул в ответ и нажал на кнопку экстренной связи на своём шлеме.

***

Штурман медленно шёл к главному шоссе, приноравливаясь к шаркающему шагу Кей-нона. Они оба некоторое время молчали.  
\- Помнится, ты говорил, Дист-аут, что тебе нужно поскорее в дальний перелёт, - наконец, напомнил зестовец. – Не стоит дожидаться, пока я доплетусь до главного проспекта. Ведь тебя, наверное, кто-то ждёт… - Кей-нон улыбнулся.  
Шаттл бесшабашно пожал плечом.  
\- Да мне терь топлива хватит с ускорением рвануть. Опоздать-то я всё равно опоздаю, но десяток-другой кликов уже роли не сыграет. Кэпушка мой, чай, меня за ентот грех простит, куды денется, - Дистаут ухмыльнулся весело, а потом – уже мечтательно. – А ждать… Да, ждут. Один рыжий-рыжий механоид, Кеем зовут.  
\- Кеем… - эхом отозвался Кей-нон и добавил тихо – уже только себе: – Ничего. Ничего… Я тоже скоро снова стану просто Кеем…  
Штурман глянул на него, чуть улыбнувшись. Да, удивительное совпадение. И прав он был, этот зестовец. Даже при смерти надо не сдаваться. Хотя… Почему обязательно умирать? Этот механоид дал ему достаточно поводов, чтобы попытаться помочь.  
\- Слухай, Кей, - внезапно остановился Дистаут, и даже не думая называть теперь имя своего нового знакомого с этой обидной частицей. – А не хочешь со мной махануть, в космос, на Кайдру? Там-то, авось, тебе и работёнка сыщется, а там и корпус подновить смогёшь, - штурман подмигнул.  
Кей-нон остановился, посмотрел в ответ, замерев. На какой-то миг у него в визоре мелькнула яростная, яркая надежда. Но потом он медленно покачал головой и снова продолжил путь.  
\- Спасибо, Дист-аут. Но, как бы то ни было, это мой дом. Моя планета, моя земля. Меня тут собрали, тут и разберут…  
Дистаут пожал плечами и вдруг нахмурился, будто почувствовав всей спиной, прямо крыльями, что кто-то есть сзади. Он резко обернулся.  
\- Стоять! Вы арестованы! За нарушение Главного кодекса Зеста, международных и межгалактических соглашений, - рублёными фразами скомандовал им чёрный механоид буквально в двадцати метрах от них, за его спиной стояли двое других. Оружие всех троих было направлено дулами в сторону Дистаута с Кей-ноном.  
\- Нефункционала можно не трогать, - пренебрежительно кинул силовик своим механоидам. – Пирата-нелегала – взять любым способом.  
Кей-нон вскинул голову, смотря на Дистаута ошарашенным взглядом. Штурман кисло усмехнулся и пожал плечом. Для него любое своё действие, любой свой поступок диктовался не "профессией", но своим выбором. И вот уж в чём – в чём, а в этом он своей вины не видел никогда. Кей-нон медленно и молча склонил голову, пряча взгляд.  
\- Нефункционал Кей-нон, отойдите, - не терпящим возражения голосом снова скомандовал чёрный зестовец.  
\- Беги, Дист-аут, - тихо, но чётко сказал старый механоид. – Беги – ты ведь можешь, трансформер, - он коротко глянул на шаттла, а затем посмотрел на законников. – Для кое-чего я ещё функционален…  
Он со скрипом дёрнулся с места и неуклюже побежал вперёд. И штурман понял, что сейчас будет. И понял, что жертва не должна быть напрасной.  
Дистаут оттолкнулся от земли резко вверх, трансформируясь на ходу, сквозь гул набирающих обороты двигателей слыша выстрелы и ругань. А потом рванул, преодолевая притяжение планеты, вон, вон из её атмосферы.  
Выстрелы внизу изменили направление, и он видел пролетающие мимо заряды. Пара полоснула по коротким синим крыльям по бокам шаттла, но было уже поздно – небо над ним стремительно чернело, становясь космосом, а планета всё сжималась и сжималась, оставаясь позади.  
"Тебе спасибо, Кей", - мысленно отозвался он уже мёртвому механоиду на замкнутой на самое себя планете.

***

Шаттл летел сквозь мрак, прокладывая себе путь между звёздами и размышляя о цели своего путешествия, представляя себе его итог.  
Он, наконец, летел туда, куда надо, и это несказанно радовало искру. Там его будут ждать и капитан, и Кейген, которые – оба, что характерно, - не преминут его отчитать за задержку каждый в своей манере.  
А потом они не преминут отметить в старой доброй кают-компании и его прилёт, и удачный капитанов рейс. И Дистаут расскажет всем желающим о том, что вот есть в этой вселенной и такая странная планета Зест – замкнутый мир, в который ему случайно удалось попасть. Планета, жители которой смогли изобрести прекрасную технологию, но тем самым себя и погубили.  
А потом, уже, наверное, только Кейгену штурман расскажет о его странном двойнике, на котором его раса уже поставила крест, но который остался верен своему дому до конца. И который предпочёл отдать последние циклы жизни за то, чтобы дать Дистауту шанс вернуться к своим, вернуться в свой мир. Пожалуй, это вполне подойдёт на роль того самого мысленно обещанного Кею подарка. Да ещё тот самый регистрационный чип, что только и остался у штурмана от Зеста.  
Всё это будет – уже вскоре. Дистаут не удержался, радостно качнув крыльями, когда на его детекторах обозначилась знакомая звёздная система.  
Кайдра была уже близко.


End file.
